


Just A Hint Of Cherries And Mint

by s1cklys0dap0p



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Kamukura project, Needles, Violence, osdd hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1cklys0dap0p/pseuds/s1cklys0dap0p
Summary: Izuru could feel his heart thudding in his chest and his blood rushing through his ears.The doctor in front of him slowly pulled his hand back, sucking viscous liquid into the syringe. Little beads dribbled out the long needle as the man made sure all the air bubbles were gone, and Izuru felt his body shudder.He didn't like being this afraid.





	Just A Hint Of Cherries And Mint

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime has OSDD in this, so you may want to look into it a bit for extra context! For simplicity's sake, it's a dissociative disorder similar to DID but alters share memories.
> 
> ((for clarification: izuru is somewhat ooc because this takes place in the middle of the project..!))

Izuru regretted signing up for the Kamukura project about two months in. Hajime had regretted it almost as soon as the papers were signed, but his alter was more determined for it to work. Izuru was excited to be an ultimate, excited to join the ranks as a student in Hope’s Peak Academy, rather than the Reserve Course. 

Two months is all it took, though. The constant experiments, the interrogations took a toll on the small system. Hajime hadn’t fronted in a week. To be truthful, Izuru was concerned for him… and a little lonely. 

They’d learned about the dissociative disorder in the first week, and Izuru was somewhat relieved they treated him as Izuru and not Hajime. 

The constant questions about where Hajime was were exhausting though. Izuru had taken to answering them nonsensically, with tired mumbles along the line of “on the moon today.” or “he’s angry ‘cause I drank his orange juice so he’s pouting.” Izuru thought they were funny, admittedly, but the doctors always glared at him. He didn’t care. 

Experimentation sessions were scheduled weekly, always in the morning, and normally on Thursdays. Hajime was always fronting for these, and Izuru couldn’t deny he was somewhat anxious when Thursday morning rolled around.

A doctor welcomed him into a room with sickly sweet words and the fakest smile he’d ever seen. Izuru quietly pulled himself up onto the table, nearly stumbling from the lack of height he always forgot he had. Hajime was somewhat shorter than his alter, and it often disoriented Izuru when he fronted. To his dismay, he hadn’t had a chance to banter about it on their reminder cork board since Hajime’s apparent disappearance.

Sleepy green eyes scanned the room as the doctor set up an array of medical tools beside the system. 

“There’s a couple things we have to do today, Hajime.” 

“Still Izuru.” He mumbled.

“Okay, Izuru.” the doctor replied, “we have an injection first, and then a couple questions after to test cognitive functions.”

Izuru bit his lip. Hajime panicked at the thought of an injection, but he wasn’t so sure why. They didn’t seem so bad when Izuru thought back on them; honestly, he thought the panic was more intimidating than the serums. He tasted his lip bleed a little from the gnawing, and knew he was worried too, even if he wasn’t sure why.

Clattering tools caught his attention and drew it towards the small medical cart on his right. The instruments were shiny and sharp, almost comically unfriendly-looking. Izuru wanted to pick one up before the doctor slammed a needle into the table. The man pulled a syringe from its wrapping and stuck it together, humming softly. 

Panic started to set in. Izuru could feel his heart thudding in his chest and his blood rushing through his ears. 

The doctor in front of him slowly pulled his hand back, sucking viscous liquid into the syringe. Little beads dribbled out the long needle as the man made sure all the air bubbles were gone, and Izuru felt his body shudder.

He wasn't quite sure why he was so…. afraid. The air in his lungs felt heavy and his head felt light. His hands shook slightly and he leaned away as the man stepped closer and closer. He lifted the syringe and with a quick motion, the needle was stuck deep within his arm.

The young boy bit at his lip gently and looked down, silently chiding himself for his panic. Sure, the needle wasn’t pleasant by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn’t something to have a panic attack over. He let his eyes close and sighed tiredly. Maybe they’d fix the panic this session too…? 

He opened his mouth to mutter something, but the doctor pushed the plunger down and Izuru suddenly remembered why Hajime panicked at this. The concoction burned in his veins, and he felt himself gasping breathlessly as he tried to ground himself with anything. He gasped, feeble, panicked, choked gasps that didn’t take anything in and caused his body to quake. He doubled over, wheezing as he managed to inhale slightly, and coughing harshly as he tried to push the air back from his burning lungs. 

His vision swam and his head spun, and Izuru gripped the examination table tightly, his knuckles going white against the silver metal. He gasped and spluttered and coughed for a minute as he tried to get a hold of the burning that spread ravenously throughout his body. He pried his eyes open with more effort than he should have needed, looking over at the doctors with as much hatred as he could manage. 

Aching muscles trembled in protest as he moved to try and force any sound from his lips. Before he could even try, his arm buckled beneath him, and he barely avoided knocking his teeth into his skull. His muscles spasmed, starting with his arms and then his hands and his legs and suddenly all he could focus on was the seizing. Spit ran past his lips with noiseless whimpers. His hand hit against the table again and his muscles kept spasming and he suddenly wasn’t sure if he could handle this anymore. His eyes stared, unfocused and glazed, towards the white ceiling as the seizing stalled, and his harsh breaths were all he heard for a moment.

The sudden sound of thunderous applause drifted in through the outside room. He felt like a lab rat and his stomach churned with disgust and agony. He’d all but forgotten how much of a lab rat he really was- how experimental everything was and how much of it was filmed and shown to other disgusting scientists. 

His vision was blurry as he tried to look around, tried desperately to feel in control of any little part of the situation. Voices muffled through tin were forced into the tiny box of the room, and the calm voices of his “doctors” engaged them in what could be mistaken for civil conversation. Everything felt like he was underwater. The muffled voices, the blurry vision, the strange illusion of pressure against his skin. He inhaled slowly and his lungs ached. He wanted out. 

Shaky hands gripped the table as Izuru pushed himself up with more strength than he thought he had anymore. His head spun again and he almost just laid down in defeat, and the thought sickened him. Indistinct orders were barked at him, but his muddled thoughts couldn’t understand them and he wrote them off as unimportant. He was going to get out.

His shoes hit the ground with a nice sound, but his legs shook before he had even attempted to put weight on them. Doubt crept into his mind. What if he couldn’t get out? The thought hadn’t crossed his mind, and he loathed to admit that it scared him. Before this whole ordeal, he didn’t think that he could feel scared, and he dimly wished he couldn’t. 

There was a hand on his shoulder suddenly, pushing down on him. He thrashed as best he could but he felt like he was still underwater, his movements sluggish and slow. A familiar pain sent the nerves in his arm into a panic, and Izuru nearly screamed. They wouldn’t give him another dose he wasn’t going to let them. He gathered as much strength as he could and forced himself to his feet with a stumble. He nearly sent himself into the cabinets in front of him, but he managed to stay upright by some miracle. He didn’t think he believed in miracles, but if he did, that might have counted as one.

Hoarse screaming filled the air and he felt his knees slam into the tile floor before anything else made any sense. The fire coursed through his veins again, and this time with less remorse, it seemed. Nerves screeched and a faint thought crossed his mind- he might be the one screaming. 

It was hard to process anything other than the pain for a while. He knew he wasn’t on the floor anymore, at the least. The cold exam table had a different feel on his back than the almost-slick floor tiles. He slipped in and out of consciousness, unable to decipher much in his brief moments of wakefulness. 

Footsteps echoed around him as he woke and slept. Flashes of white ceilings and blurry faces were half-processed. Flashcards flitted in and out of his line of sight, more hands placed against his body than he could count. There were shiny tools and sticky blood made obvious by a hospital's blue scrubs. Yelling and beeping assaulted his senses and he fell asleep again, letting tired eyes close.

He woke in his room, and his head hurt worse than it ever had. Izuru whined quietly and buried his face into his pillows with a tired sigh. The fan spun lazily above him, the room cooler than he liked, but the thought of getting up to turn it off seemed ridiculous. His head throbbed. Time didn’t seem to be working, because his clock kept telling him something strange every time he looked- going from 7 to 2 in the blink of an eye. He closed his eyes to sleep.

A knock woke him this time before his door was thrown open with gusto. A girl waltzed in, her voice grating to his ears as she rambled happily to him. He didn’t care about much besides her occasional mentions of freedom, but that was enough. 

Izuru Kamukura followed Junko Enoshima into a world he didn’t recognize and tried not to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> There's the fill for Serum Injection! Check out my bingo card over at s1ckly-seas.tumblr.com and request a fic if you want!  
> Hope you enjoyed it ! <3


End file.
